voidzfandomcom-20200214-history
Surano
Surano is the main antagonist of VoidZ. The “master-mind” behind it all, Surano seeks to turn the rest of humanity, at least a partial part of Humanity into Existential Perfection. History Surano’s origin is completely subjective as it’s a total mystery of how she came to be; Many of his fearful subjects believe she has always been around, often naming him as the “Grey Faced God”; while the Cult of Surano have a strong faith in that Surano is the Genetic messiah to humanity’s destiny, and often practice Surano’s ideology of Artificial Selection to generate more powerful RHG’s. Surano’s removal of his face, and skinning himself with a replacement substance with a two bulging beety bulbs that act like eyes, (remaining sensory is pain). Instead, Surano has Absolute Spatial Awareness with both Psycho, and Spiritual location, (this will be explained down the line). Abilities Surano unchallenged, is the most powerful telekinetic ever recorded. Surano’s telekinesis expands to the Fundamental Forces of the Universe, Subatomic Particle Manipulation (including Quarks, and other Subatomic Particles), and even Space-Time Manipulation. The combination of all of these forces in Surano’s grasp allows him to manipulate celestial objects with ease, create Psychic Black Holes and White Holes that make the most powerful of Quasars seem like a blip on the gravitonic scale, manipulate the universe simultaneously, and even manipulate the very physiology of others. Surano can travel through geometrical dimensions, (1st Dimension is a Black Hole Suicide, and the 2nd Dimension allows Surano to teleport instantaneously). These applications of his powers have absolute strength, and dexterity levels of Telekinesis. Surano can enhance his physical capability with a combination of Indomitable Will power to an unlimited degree. Arguably, in Surano’s most powerful move, “OMNICIDE” she can grab every single thing (including: quarks, and subatomic particles) in the universe, and with tremendous focus can collapse it down into an inescapable singularity that ends up vanishing afterwards, removing the existing universe as it loses its atomic information. On the weaker end of Surano power set is his ability to manipulate Psychic energy, even other Psychics’ energy; This includes abusing the powers of other Psychic based beings, and uses it against them. Surano’s spirit, and psyche are heavily interconnected, using a combination of Ectoplasmic Manipulation of objects and his valued mind allows him to negate and challenge the most absolute immunities, (just by a combination of Essences and Physical beings under his grasp). His Psycho-Ectoplasmic shield protects his mind from psychic attacks from the most powerful mind control, and protects himself from possession from foreign spirits and effects from essences, Surano can also negate the telekinetic grasp of any telekinetic. This allows Surano to both manipulate other’s Souls to a limited degree (Aura/Chi block and negation), and can Astral Project himself at the cost of removing his Psycho-Ectoplasmic shield. Surano’s soul manipulation can read and manipulate the morality of others and manipulate their will instead of their mind. Although only being separate from his body allows Surano to possess others. Surano’s most deadly Ectoplasmic, is his ability to induce instant death, although this being easy to perform, it can only affect one person at a time. This Ectoplasm, and Psyche combinate into collection of physical enhancing abilities, providing Surano with Telekinetic, Psychic, and a rare Spiritual Aura, allowing him to construct Spiritual objects, and even Psycho-Energy constructs that are puppeted by either Telekinesis or remotely controlled by a connection to Surano’s psyche. Being Spiritual constructs, they are of mystic properties, and have no physical limitation and are immune to any sort of attack. Due to the anomaly of Surano’s spirit, she’s immune to power negation, and a limited soul banishment immunity. His spirit provides Surano with an immortality on the astral plane, and can regenerate from nothing; this can only happen if Surano’s soul is still within his body at the time of death. If Surano was in astral form and his body is killed, she can no longer return to the Physical realm. In the Astral plane, Surano has the additional power of Absolute Astral manipulation, this includes his ability to manipulate the Astral plane (Astral Reality Bending). This is limited to when the souls of people are huddled away in their bodies on the Physical realm, and must rely on being in his Physical form to force people into the Astral plane! Category:VoidZ Antagonists Category:Characters